The Consequences of Being Double Sided
by Qualeo
Summary: Whenever you asked someone what faciton they were, they always answered Autobot or Decepticon.But what if they answered...both?


**A/N: So I've always read how our ocs either join the Autobots or the Decepticons. I've even read the occasional neutral. But, I've never read a story where they are not a part of one faction, but both. I actually thought it would be quite interesting, hence why I wrote this. Unfortunately, at the moment I do not have the time to start out a full blown story. So I converted it in to a little oneshot. Maybe if you guys like it, I'll turn it in to a long story at some point ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Autobot?<em>

_Or…_

_Decepticon?_

_The hardest choices in life were sometimes not even decided by you. Be it by another person or a chance of fate, your life could be controlled easily. Unfortunately, sometimes this luxury was not available to you. Sometimes you had to choose for yourself. But, what if you did not want to choose? What if you did not want to be one thing, but both?_

_When Cybertron fell, we all fled to the stars. Some of us managed to join with friends or those of the similar faction. I did not have that luxury. _

_At first I had considered myself a neutral. I wanted no part in the war whatsoever, having lived peacefully in upper Iacon without any trouble for a long time. Everyone in Upper Iacon had thought that the war was silly, that it would never reach us. We were well protected by the guardians who roamed the area, keeping the war out of the city. Then, they were gone. _

_Upper Iacon had become no more than another battlefield, the innocent civilians falling victim to those form both sides. It was at that point in time that realization hit us. No mech or femme could avoid the war. And so, the choosing of sides began. My own mech creator had joined the Autobots, but he did not last long. My femme creator had then joined the Decepticons, hoping to stay alive for as long as possible. Too bad no matter what side you joined, the chances of you being destroyed was great. _

_And so, it was my turn to choose. My mech creator and femme creator had both tired, and failed, to stay alive through the war on a particular side. Now it was my turn to choose. But, I could not. I knew that joining either side came with a great risk. However, I could not just stay neutral anymore. The Neutral faction no longer existed. _

_And so, I chose to be both._

_Sincerely, Silverclaw and Viperfang_

A pair of blue optics scanned the cracked, but still functionally, data pad with intense curiosity. His old and worn hands gripped the object gently, not wanting to break it even more. He brought it up slowly to his face, blowing a gust of air over it. The dust that had gathered on top of the glowing object was now gone, leaving behind a clear screen. The mech smiled, finally able to read the rest of it.

_Earth was the next upper Iacon, peacefully before the war came to them. It is too bad they did not have any guardians like we did. Maybe then they would have been able to fend off the war driven cybertronians. _

_I landed in the presence of the Autobots first, so naturally I responded with my Autobot designation Silverclaw. I had used it along with the silver form I was currently in to hide amongst the Autobots without arousing suspicion. Luckily, the Autobot leader Optimus Prime seemed to recognize my name from somewhere. Maybe I did something for him at one point in time?_

_The Autobots seemed very nice, excluding the grumpy yellow mech. Ratchet was his name, a mech that even I knew. I was fairly certain that he was the CMO, or Chief Medical officer for all of you uneducated mechs and femmes. That being said, I was very cautious as he began to scan me. I was pretty sure I was uninjured, but that was not what was worrying me. Maybe he could see through my form. Maybe he could see the other Decepticon inside me. Then everything would be over and I would be dead. Just like my mech creator. _

_Luckily, he apparently did not seem to find anything suspicious. He also told me that I was one of the healthiest femmes he had met in a while. Apparently femmes had a habit to get themselves messed up to the point where had something permanently wrong with them. I had no idea if I should have been offended by this or not. I decided not to say anything, lest I unleash the wrath of Ratchet. And so, I followed them back to their designated base. I wondered if it was as high tech as the ones back on cybertron. _

_That was when I met my first human organism. Humans were a strange and extremely vulnerable race. They were also very small. I almost stepped on one when I first walked in. I was quite embarrassed, especially when the human spoke to me with several colorful words. I felt my face plating heating up when I looked up these words. Luckily I was saved by nicer humans. They kindly got rid of the angry human. Thankfully these humans were different in both physical appearances and behavior. I do not think I could last very long talking to humans who used words like that all the time!_

_I stayed on the base most of the time, mostly because I was ill equipped for war at the moment. My weapons were all Decepticon based, so I obviously could not bring them out. A mech by the name of Ironhide offered to make me cannons. Another mech named Sideswipe offered to make me swords. Two mechs by the name of Mudflap and Skids offered to teach me how to fist fight. I took them all up on their offers. Unfortunately, the weapons will take a long time to make. At least I can train with the two twins. If they would ever stop fighting long enough to show me something. _

_After a while, I finally got all of my weapons. Ironhide equipped me with my new cannon, but it was too heavy. Apparently he forgot that other mechs and femmes were not as strong as him. So now I have lighter cannon with a little less power. _

_Sideswipe made my sword too long. Apparently he forgot to take in account the length of my arms. So he had to make me a new sword as well. I was much happier with the new one. It matched my silver color perfectly!_

_I learned a lot from just watching the two twins brawl. When they finally stopped fighting in order to practice with me, I had them on the floor in no time. Apparently I'm better with hand to hand combat then other weapons. I was pleased with this. The sword had brokwn a long time ago anyways. I never even bothered with the cannon. I think I might have offended Ironhide and Sideswipe. _

_The Autobots were a nice bunch of mechs and femmes, but I was not only one of them. I was a Decepticon. I was double sided._

_Sincerely, Silverclaw and Viperfang_

The mech was intrigued as he read over the thoughts from this femme. She was a very interesting femme, unable to choose a side. He frowned, trying to figure out how she could be a Decepticon and Autobot without being noticed. Deciding that it was best to continue, the mech vented before returning his gaze to the old datapad. This was a very intriguing datapad, much more interesting than the other ones he had located.

_I got separated from the Autobots accidently. I found myself alone in the desert, driving without a destination in mind. That was when I sensed them. They were Decepticons, heading straight for me. That was when I switched, my whole form changing. I was no longer the silver Silverclaw, but the black Viperfang. I was a Decepticon. I was supposed to be aggressive and strong. I was supposed to be ruthless. _

_The first Decepticon to approach me was none other than the second in command Starscream himself. At first, I was terrified. I had heard frightening rumors about how the seeker treated femmes. In fact, after I had managed to slip away from my Decepticon comrades, all of the femmes had been offlined. I was glad that I had gone to the Autobots when I did. _

_Starscream was just about to reach for me when another Decepticon intervened. This one was the formidable and terrifying Soundwave. Starscream had wanted to offline me like they did any other femme. Soundwave then asked for my designation, which I hurriedly told him. Apparently I must have done something for him as well. I was well known. _

_So, I got to live. I returned to their Decepticon base, which was bad compared to the Autobots. I even caught a glimpse of Lord Megatron. He looked very dramatic and frightening with the cloth over his head. However, I never got to talk to him. Instead, I went with Soundwave. He continuously questioned me to make sure I really was who I said I was. It was pretty silly to me, but I guess I understood. I guess they did not want Autobots acting like Decepticons in here. I was not an Autobot acting like a Decepticon though. I was an Autobot who was a Decepticon. _

_Sincerely, Silverclaw and Viperfang_

'She was one of those shapeshifting transformers. The ones who could change their appearance to look like another mech or femme' the mech realized as he scanned the information. He scanned through a few more bits of unimportant text, wondering when and how this femme had recorded this all. Surely she could not have recorded it all during the time it was happening. Deciding not to linger on this confusing thought, he returned his optics to the datapad. He noticed how it suddenly jumped ahead much farther in to the future.

_Being both is hard. I found myself growing attached to several mechs on each side, making it hard to shoot at them when I must. Most of the relationships I had formed were merely out of respect, but not all of them. Two in particular, one on each side, happened to be more than just comrades. The problem was that I could not be in two places at once. Switching sides constantly is starting to become very hard. But, I don't want to just choose. I could not bear the thought of just choosing one side and leaving behind all of the comrades I had met on either side. It was far too late to try and choose now. I would never regret my decision though. Then I would not be as happy as I am now. _

The mech raised an optic ridge in complete confusion as the passage cut off abruptly. The next few paragraphs were a jumbled mess, looking more like someone had just slammed their hand down on the data pad. His optics scanned the words, searching for a sign that she had begun to type normally again. It was not until the end that he found something he could actually read.

_It looks like the end. I just lost everything, well almost everything. I managed to slip up once, and that was all it took. Everything went downhill, and now I am sitting here slowly fading away. The energon puddle underneath me is sticky and gross, but I do not really mind. It won't matter once I'm gone. _

_When I think about it, I'm actually living up to my creators. My mech creator was destroyed by a Decepticon. My femme creator was destroyed by an Autobot. So naturally, I found myself fading away due to attacks from both sides. My spark is starting to hurt even more now, but I know it is not because of the damage. I had formed special relationships with two mechs in particular. They felt betrayed, so I do too. _

_Djfjgkgkdfjh…. I'm starti….in….. lose…ener…powe….of…..._

_...I guess this is why you don't choose both sides..._

"Optimus, we finished excavating this area. Found a body of a femme. Can't tell who the frag she is though. Her frame is completely wasted. Ratchet says she hasn't been offline for too long though" Ironhide interrupted the Autobot leader's thoughts. Optimus Prime looked back to face his weapons specialist, a grave expression on his face. He knew who the femme was.

"The femme's designation is Silverclaw…. And Viperfang" Optimus spoke calmly, earning a snarl from Ironhide. The black mech scowled as he thought about the femme.

"You mean that femme is that traitor? Serves her right for what she did" Ironhide growled, stalking over to Ratchet to relay the information. A few seconds later there was a loud clanging noise. Optimus did not look over to check to see who Ratchet had hit this time.

'A femme who was merely afraid for her life. While I do not approve of her actions, I do not blame her' Optimus thought, glancing down at the datapad in his hands. He had seen her typing on it before whenever she was around, but only rarely. The femme would go absent for a week at a time, maybe more. While he had suspected that something was going on, he did not speak up about it. He regretted not saying something sooner, as his interference could have prevented the breaking of a spark.

"Optimus, are we going to fix her up? Even if she is offline, I think we should fix her up and give her a good burial" Optimus was surprised to see Bumblebee standing there, completely serious. Optimus vented before smiling, placing a hand on the scout's shoulder. He was glad that the young Autobot was willingly to overlook his feelings.

"Of course Bumblebee… I think you should keep this" Optimus shoved the datapad gently in to the youngling's hands, surprising him. Bumblebee glanced down at the datapad, his optics widening in shock when he realized who wrote it.

"Optimus, I don't think I-" Bumblebee began, only to be caught off by Optimus as the Autobot leader spoke.

"Bumblebee, you NEED to read it. All of it. While some things may have been false, not all of it was" Optimus was firm but gentle as he spoke. Bumblebee nodded slowly, his optics drifting back to the datapad as the Autobot leader left him alone. After a few minutes of reading, Bumblebee smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, we see the consequences of being double sided! I hope you all enjoyed this short oneshot. I might make it in to a full story, or I might not. This story in the present is placed far after the third movie. The little cutscenes in between do not really have a place (but if I do decide to make it in to a story, I'll come up with something). Anyways reviews are appreciated! I hope you all enjoy this! **


End file.
